


Tinted

by Boysn



Series: Mink Week 2015 [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mink Week Day 1 Village or Scratch. I chose Scratch.</p><p>Mink OD's on the club lights and someone has to be there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinted

**Author's Note:**

> As with all event works, this drabble is unedited. I wrote it straight through and haven't even read it yet myself. Mistakes are probably everywhere.

Mink felt like he was waking up drunk but his hangover was overshadowed by the head bobbing between his legs. Who was it? And, more importantly, why were they giving him a blow job? 

He reached down and grabbed a tuft of green hair. Pulling up he and Yuzawa, his closest colleague (friend), locked eyes. Yuzawa, flushed and breathless, let Mink's dick pop out of his mouth. The latter was speechless. 

“How are you feeling?” Yuzawa asked stroking Mink's wet dick with one hand. His hips responded with a light buck, but his mouth hung in confusion. “I'll finish,” Yuzawa whispered before ducking back down onto Mink's hardness. 

Mink inhaled but said no words as he watched the other man work him. Short, green hair twisted in his grip, but not forcefully. One of Yuzawa's hands was at the base of Mink's cock while the other was below Mink's field of vision. Though he could still tell Yuzawa was jacking off. 

That knowledge made the fire in Mink's loins flare. His hips bounced faster and harder on the squeaking bed. He pulled Yuzawa's head back and, with a moan, released onto the other man's face. 

It was only seconds before Mink's mind became clear. He quickly tucked himself into his pants and stood. Casting his eye to Yuzawa he saw the other man on his knees. Cum spattered his face and his hand filled with whiteness. Before Mink could get any explanation Yuzawa had to get clean. 

Being the silent type Mink said nothing as he picked up a pillow and pulled the fabric off. He dropped the pillowcase into Yuzawa's hands and watched as the other wiped away the evidence of their encounter. When Yuzawa was done he made no motion to stand but turned his gaze to Mink. 

“Explain,” Mink ordered. He hated being confused and hated it more if he was the only one feeling confusion. Yuzawa's eyes were knowing and Mink had to fight the urge to strike at the man. 

“...What's the last thing you remember?” Yuzawa hesitantly asked. 

Mink sighed as he struggled to remember, “Butterflies,” he answered, “and...skulls.” 

Yuzawa nodded, “That's the club we were investigating, Boss.”

Mink gave a look telling Yuzawa to continue. 

“The lights. You remember them from prison, right?”

Mink nodded. 

“These were a little different. You always had such a strong reaction, but never that quick. You OD'ed so fast...” Yuzawa trailed off. 

Mink scoffed, “That doesn't tell me how we ended up here.” His patience was running thin. 

Yuzawa shook his head as if trying to remember, “I was high too, you know, but I didn't OD. I was sober enough to get us out-”

He was cut off by the sound of his coil. Yuzawa stood as he read the message that appeared. 

“They're here. That was fast,” he said. 

“They?” Mink asked taking a step forward, fully intending to stop Yuzawa should he try to escape. 

“The merchandise. My allmate, I told her to get these from a guy I know...that knows a guy,” he said the last bit a little under his breath. 

“So you don't know this guy you're doing business with?” Mink asked still on guard. 

“No, but you need these!” Yuzawa said as the door opened. Mink flinched as he almost went into a fighting position. But instead of a person a small koala with a pink bow at her ear entered, it was Yuzawa's allmate. 

Reaching into her pouch she produced a small box which Yuzawa took. 

“Thanks Koulala,” he said before holding out his hand, expecting more. Koulala just stared at him. Yuzawa furrowed his brow and waved his hand harder. 

“He said ,'no change for you!'” The koala said before running out. 

Yuzawa clutched the box tight, “Bastard ripped me off!” he shouted. 

Mink sighed, “That's what you get for doing business with a guy who knows a guy.” Mink then grabbed the box from Yuzawa's grip. “What is this?” 

Yuzawa calmed himself and explained, “Contacts. They negate the lights effects. Something about the color drawing the narcotic lights to the iris, instead of the pupil, and reflecting them away,” he said with a smile, as if he were smart. 

Mink grunted as he examined the box before looking back up to Yuzawa, “That STILL doesn't explain why you were giving me head, Yuzawa,” he growled taking an intimidating step forward. 

The other man threw up his hands, “Boss! These lights are different than the ones in prison! They...they're aphrodisiacs! You were the one all over me!” he shouted waving his hands.

Mink rocked back on his heel, he remembered. He remembered pulling Yuzawa to him and heated, messy kisses. He remembered Yuzawa trying to tell him he wasn't in his right mind and Yuzawa finally giving into the lights himself. 

“I'm sorry, Bos-”

“Don't be. It couldn't be helped,” Mink cut Yuzawa off. He didn't want to make the situation any more awkward than it already was. “Please leave,” he ordered. It was a strange order as he never said things like 'please', but he felt Yuzawa would hear the 'thank you' it was meant to be. 

Taking the dirty pillowcase Yuzawa bowed and left, closing the door behind him.  
Mink looked at the box still in his hand. As he took the few steps to the mirror he opened it and took out the contacts. They were blue, like the skies back home. After a few attempts he had them in. 

His vision became much darker, as if he were wearing sunglasses. Mink looked at himself in the mirror and didn't see himself. No, the man looking back at him didn't look like him at all. The hair, the clothes, and now the eyes, were all different. Much darker. 

The pink headband that had been his sister's looked blood red. The feathers in his hair, red. Which meant Tori was red now too. 

He felt different but complete. 

Mink walked to the door and threw it open, “Tori!” he called. In no time a flash of red flew towards him and landed on his shoulder. 

“Yes sir,” the bird answered in a somber tone. 

“We are going to organize. We are going to become an official Rib team.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that the contacts aren't normal. That when they're on they darken everything and change the tint. So when Mink makes the Scratch symbol to him the pinks and purples looked red and crimson. Sorry for any mistakes I made!


End file.
